1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication technology and, particularly, to a wireless access point and a method for saving power consumption thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer networking, a wireless access point (WAP) is a device that relays data between wireless devices (such as computers) and wired devices (such as a router) on the network, allowing the wireless devices to connect to the Internet. The WAP generally complies with IEEE 802.11 standards. Conventionally, when no wireless device connects to the Internet through the WAP, the wired device will automatically switch into a power-saving mode (PSM). However, the WAP maintains a constant awake mode (CAM), which leads to a waste of power.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new WAP and a method for saving power consumption thereof, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.